【网空】啖怪（上）
by 33line
Summary: 我就试试。不是车。


"两位，请留步。"

"请问两位，买药吗？"

"看这位公子的着装非富即贵，这位戴面具的侠士也是英气非凡。"

"你们都是有钱人吧。"

"像你们这样的人，命要比普通百姓金贵许多。若是有个三长两短，怎么是好？"

"那你的意思是，你这药与那些庸医开的药不同？"

"当然，我手上的这个可是用九九八十一种草药花了七七四十九天炼成的，一年仅有二十粒。有病治病，无病吃了，强身健体。"

"价钱也很公道，只要五十两一粒，买二赠一，多买多送。两位要不考虑一下？"

魔本就怀着看好戏的心思应了这少年的话，哪知此卖药人瞬时蹭鼻子上脸起了敲诈的心思。说来也不怪这人狮子大开口，若是这附近的商人见到此二人的模样，大多都会忍不住动些歪脑筋。

二人中的一人盘着高高的发髻，顶上装饰着卖药人从未见过的怪异发簪，银质的发饰盘根错节，叫人分不真切。发束之后，黑金缎面的长带顺着发丝飘落下来，散在肩膀上，微微一动，又落在了宽袖上。

此人若不开口，静观其变的模样，便好似京城里为达官贵人出谋划策的门客，只是手中少了一副某定乾坤装腔作势的扇子。

另一人瞧不清面貌，一半的脸被短而卷的红发遮挡着，另一半是蛛网似的面具，网纹自中央蔓延至脑后，透过张裂的缝隙能看见此人脸上暗红的伤疤，也宛如蜘蛛织网一般，密密麻麻，嚣张狰狞地占据着这张原本苍白俊逸的脸。

尽头，便是那促狭冷漠的眼，眼里不温不热的情感衬得那红发愈加狂躁。

一黑一红，热烈而安静。

倒不知何时京都的贵人都喜爱这样的打扮了，卖药人便自作主张将他们认作了从唐土来的旅人。

不管怎样，二人穿着富贵，出手大方却是不争的事实。

那穿着黑衣的若有所思地偏过脑袋，原本抱臂在前的手也有向下掏钱的趋势，似乎是对卖药人一路的怪谈说辞上了心，就在这时，他身边的那人忽然低沉地说一句："来了。"

三人的目光都不约而同地望向街道的另一头，尘土漫扬，风尘仆仆中，四名下人抬着一顶轿子徐徐走来，轿子四面皆空，以微微泛青的竹帘替着。几名抬轿的下人都是人高马大的壮汉，尽管这乡下的路面坑洼不齐，踩在他们脚下，这轿子仍是四平八稳地走着。竹帘并非密不透风，竹与竹之间的缝隙犹可见里面之前的斜躺着的身影，隐隐绰绰，好似与外界的尘俗隔绝来开来。

轿子后面还跟着六名持刀武士，只稍去多看一眼武士身上的家徽，便可知轿中人物的高贵身份。

引得不少村民纷纷侧目。

只是两人初来此地，哪里分得清那些衣饰上繁复的纹案，只要不把布料本身的花纹当作人家的纹饰徽章就可喜可贺了。

因而那黑色的男子也只是问了一句："看清了吗？"

另一个人沉默半晌，淡淡回道："无。"

随后，他又似补充般说道："是个男人。"

闻言着黑衣之人只能长叹一声，那变化莫测的神情瞬时打回了原形，面上愁苦的表情好似在说"你不说我也知道那是个男人"。

碍于情面，他只好用轻松的语调回转道："那就跟过去看看吧。"

戴面具之人只是轻轻"嗯"了一声。

这时，许久不发声的卖药人突然插嘴："两位是要去淡州吧。"

两人不止不认得徽章纹饰，更不用说此地大大小小的地名，只记得现在所在是一个叫阿波的地区，还是卖药人无意间透露出来的。此时一听，便觉得这卖药之人话里藏机。

"此地是从阿波去往淡路的必经之地，顺着村里的这条路再走十町左右，便能到第一个城镇。小人待会也是要去哪里卖药的，不如就为两人引路吧。"

"至于这引路费，不如两位各买一粒小人的药如何？虽说是普普通通的甘草之类的草药制作而成，常人吃了确实有防病的功效。"

着黑衣之人瞧着卖药人殷勤的模样，微微一笑，这事就这么定下了。

如卖药人所预料的那样，两人确不是本地人，也不是从海对岸的国度而来，算路程，他们的国家似乎比唐土更为遥远。千里迢迢，是为寻人而来。

"是寻可以合作之人。"

那自称公子开明的如此说道。

另一人名唤网中人，公子开明只劝他最好还是叫他妖神将，其中缘由不得明细。又听公子开明说道，此人在他们国家的地位不亚于此处的幕府将军。妖神将如果起了杀生之心，他也拦不下。

卖药人听罢对二人愈发恭敬起来。

而后他们说起来先前那一行人。原来那轿上之人是近些年极受藩主喜爱的策师御魂笑光辉，藩主胧公前几日方从江户觐见回来，因而代管藩主之责的御魂便也要回到原先的封地。

如此信任这样一位来历不明之人，坊间对这主臣之间的闲言碎语从未少过。有人说他们之间有什么不可告人的交易，也有人说御魂是藩主失散多年的私生子。不管怎样，都是人们的猜测罢了。

卖药人如此总结。

藩主胧公性格温和，用人大度，不拘小节。但是这位御魂城主的性子却是阴晴不定，虽然在藩主不在的日子里，他将这一片领地治理得有条有紊，但见过他的达官贵客都说这御魂不是什么易与之辈。甚至有人传闻他是妖邪化身…

三人一路走一路说，除了主臣琐事之外，公子开明还听了不少附近的鬼怪传说，犹对那种虫食人化为精怪的十分上心，缠着身边那人说，若是得了空，一定得去传闻发源地瞧瞧，看看是妖神将吃人厉害还是那些妖怪吃人更胜一筹。

这话听着渗人，黯淡的夕阳余晖铺洒在层层密林之间，那大大小小的树影落在妖神将的身上，平添几分肃杀之气。卖药人虽觉得这位公子开明说的话往往玩笑多于严肃，但这一句，却让卖药人无端起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

三人终于在落日前赶到了市镇，卖药人领了钱财又嘱托几句便忙着寻下一个倒霉客去了。

公子开明对这花出去的钱倒不在意，拉着网中人就往最近的客栈走去，嘴上还说着，难得来东瀛一次，一定得去试试这里客栈的侍女，听说比中原的有风情多了…哎呀，妖神将别急着走啊。我刚刚打听过了，河对岸就有家不错的客栈。

然而没走几步，他们就听到了一片谩骂声，闻声望去，原是一些旅客站在客栈门口正指名道姓要客栈老板出来，那些堆积在一起的大大小小的行李无不诉说着这些人刚刚遭遇的苦难。

这客栈不正是卖药人推荐的那一家。

公子开明不由偏了过头，心思一动，理清了前因后果。

这时网中人开口，点道："是那些武士。"

"是啊。"公子开明应声，而后步伐一转，"走吧。"

"不进去？"

网中人难得有疑惑，动作就有些迟疑。公子开明朝他笑了笑，如竹在胸："进去，当然得进去。当然不是从正门进去。"

然后他们从后门的墙上爬了进去，甫落地，两把长刀唰一声架上了两魔的脖子，公子开明怔神的间隙就看见网中人要动手，忙过去按住了他的手。

"等一下！等一下！妖神将先别动手。"

谁知道还没来得及安稳网中人，身后的长刀已至公子开明眼前，银光迷眼，刀风斩发，利刃无情。公子开明几步后退，险险避开，却见网中人已抬手出招。

一时间，公子开明又要拦网中人，又去挡那些长刀，还要从怀里摸出一张信纸，小心着这张纸不在乱斗中被破坏，忙得不可开交。

不好容易找了时机让那些武士看清了他手中的纸张，公子开明盘了一个多时辰的头发已经松松塌塌，头饰歪在一边，没有了原先的整齐。只差坐在地上摆出被轻薄女子的憔悴与无力。

那两名武士看了纸上的内容，霎时变了脸，一边低声致歉，一边引两人往客房走去。

"你看看。"娇弱的公子开明嗔怒道，"能开口解决的就不要动手，我说了几回了这里不是修罗国度，随便打打杀杀不利于以后我们统一九界，影响多不好。"

网中人仿若未闻，刚刚他那打在公子开明后背上的一掌收了几分力，不然这只嘴碎的魔现在已经飞出客栈落入外面的河里成落汤魔了。

武士在一处庭院前让两人停了下来，然后脱下脚下的木屐，赤脚走上回廊的木板，不一会他们听见了纸门推开的声音，和武士恭敬的低语，又好像还有什么轻笑。不一会两位武士便回来交还那张薄纸。

"主人请两位入内谈。"

"麻烦了。"

一面巨大的屏风隔在中间，一张女人垂眸欲掩面的脸占了大半的空间，剩下的是一棵长柳，柳枝飞扬，与女人的长发交融在一起。

公子开明心里嘟哝着这大概是什么典故，奈何看不懂，只觉得这屏风怪异丑陋欣赏不来。

正想着，屏风后头的人开口了，带了一丝嗔笑："不知道两位带着大将军的信印来我这个小小淡州是为何时？"

明知道两人是大将军的亲信，此人不规规矩矩恭迎请示就罢了，还如此遮遮掩掩不以真面目示人，若是其他人见了，必要在将军那里参上一笔。

只是公子开明哪里懂得那么多尊卑礼仪，光是爬墙这一遭就让这位淡州城代生了不少乐趣，索性就起了试探他们的心思，哪知这二人比他想象的还要无知无礼，只听见公子开明这么说道。

"误会啊，我只是听人说这家客栈的侍女都别有风情，想来见识见识，没想到确实如此，门口排队的人都有一二三四数不清个人。"

公子开明煞有其事地掰着手指，全然不管屏风另一侧的人是否看得清。

"但是啊，取号排队这事只有没脑子的愚民才会去做，我们当然是抄近道啦。"

所以才爬了墙。

城主大人您说是吧。

不着调的言论，却也合情合理，句句属实。

御魂不禁笑出了声，一面为自己的失礼道了歉，一面拈起银质小锤敲了敲手边的铃铛，很快一名仆人走了进来，只听到窸窣声响，那名仆人跪在了公子开明他们身后的纸门外。

"和老板说一声，为两位准备客房吧。"

夜里，客栈老板当真为二人准备了丰盛的酒菜，几位打扮精美、妆容艳丽的侍女一左一右为他们斟酒夹菜。

不用想就知道是那位城代授意。魔世之人多好战，以修罗国度为首，公子开明身为修罗国度的策君常常忙前忙后，一会是凶岳疆朝来袭，一会是暗盟来客。当年帝尊在时他也没有享受过这般待遇，不必说帝尊战死中原，如今他的地位甚至连三尊都不如。也正是这个原因，他才会携网中人来东瀛寻找新的突破口。又一杯酒呈了上来，网中人见公子开明乐在其中的模样，道了一声"臭"便起身离开了屋子。

屋外，夜幕低垂，月色迷离，目之可及见不到一丝星光。好似这间空旷寂寥的客栈，为了侍奉这位御魂大人客栈老板将其他住客统统赶了出去，网中人顺着回廊缓步走着。

如今这月就落在大树枝头，树下，临时搭建的木席之上，一位身着暗色华服的男子便倚在那里，纤长白洁的双脚自下摆处伸出，从容地叠交着，若是目力佳者，甚是能看到掩在衣服之下若隐若现的尾毛。

网中人自不是闲到去看人衣底，他凝神注目，幽暗的眸子中，竟映照出诡异的妖氛。

然后，他便看见那人换了一个姿势，半躺着，手腕撑着被面具遮了一半的面容，那尾巴便毫不在意地撩了撩，开口：

"你好像不是人。"

*想名正言顺地写骚气的小空

*结果铺了四千字设定

*没有常识

*瞎写写


End file.
